This invention relates to an airbag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system and to a method for producing such airbag module.
From the document EP 1 737 708 B1 an airbag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system is known, which includes an airbag, a tubular gas generator arranged in the airbag, and a gas generator support. The gas generator support serves for fixing and holding the tubular gas generator. For fixing the tubular gas generator bolts are provided at the tubular gas generator, which extend radially away from the same and protrude from the airbag, so that the gas generator together with the airbag can be screwed to the gas generator support.
From the document EP 0 680 851 A1 an airbag module of a vehicle occupant restraint system is known, which provides a fixation of a gas generator at a gas generator housing by an elastic clamp receptacle.
From the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,682 A and DE 44 41 187 A1 airbag modules are known, in which an airbag pulls a gas generator onto a gas generator support in case of activation.